Mortal Beautifull
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Conjunto de retazos entre lo que pudo suceder entre el Alucard y cierto abogado después de la batalla final del libro y los inicios del manga. Alucard/Jonathan Harker porque tenia que sacarme esta OTP de la cabeza


**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Advertencias: fic puramente slash, recuerdos de la vida del vampiro favorito de todos antes de que lo sellaran y lo que paso después de eso**

 **Pairing: Alucard/Jonathan Harker**

 **Quisera decirles que disfruten de la lectura pero solo se que a pocos les va a encantar ,)**

* * *

 **Primera Vista**

Cuando vio al joven abogado parado en la puerta de su antiguo castillo no pudo evitar pensar que la primera impresión le causo escalofríos, el conde había logrado su cometido enmudecer al joven inglés nada más al verlo llegar.

 **Curiosidad**

El conde Drácula era un ser curioso por naturaleza, pasaba horas y horas con su joven visitante intercambiando puntos de vista sobre un nuevo país,sus lenguas, sus costumbres, su cultura. Nunca se aburria.

 **Vigilancia**

Sabe que sus dias estan contados, el joven inglés no deja de estar en constante alerta, se siente incómodo ante su prescencia, le evita, le rehuye, las charlas nocturnas son cada vez menos frecuentes.

 **Furia**

Agarro por el cuello a una de sus hermanas, la más coqueta ahora era su rival, las otras dos temblaban de miedo, pero el les había dicho más bien ordenado no acercarse al hombre que era suyo ¡Es que era algo tan simple de entender!

 **Placer**

Recorrio con lentas caricias el cuerpo que yacia debajo suyo y que no dejaba de suplicar por más. Definitivamente los hombres como el eran los primeros en caer, pero alguien más estaba a punto de seguirle el juego.

 **Sangre**

Solo seria una vez, una última y primera ocasión en donde aprovecharia sus poderes hipnotistas para reducir la voluntad de Harker y asi poder beber ese exquisito manjar de su cuello.

 **Nuevo Hogar**

inglaterra era exactamente lo que esperaba, con un clima frío y extremadamente puritana, lo poco que había podido rescatar de su tierra natal era su aataúd, su titulo nobiliario, y su astucia.

 **Golfas**

En Inglaterra o en cualquier otro lado siempre había rameras, esto era fácil de comprobar, aunque claro ¡Había unas mejor disfrazadas que otras! Lucy Westenra podia tener cara de ángel pero por dentro era una zorra.

 **Vecinos Invasores**

Sabia que tenia que cuidarse de esos hombres: Van Hellsing, Morris,Seward,Hoolwood podian ser vecinos y todo, pero nunca debio bajar la guardia y dejarse ver. Ahora tendria que escapar de aquel país.

 **Sorpresa**

Fue una total sorpresa encontrarlo aún con vida, si sus novias no acabaron con el, la locura lo haria por si misma. Jámas penso en volverlo a ver, y menos con esos cazadores que le han lavado el cerebro. Porque esa sensación extraña debe ser odio, no otra cosa mas.

 **Venganza**

Sus planes no debian fallar, habian matado a una de sus novias, el les devolveria el favor y tomaria en su lugar a la joven Mina. Sin embargo ya en la alcoba del matrimonio sus ojos no se despegaban de la delgada silueta que hacia unos meses había hecho gemir de placer.

 **Sueños**

A pesar de no robarse a la joven en el primer intento su siniestra sonrisa no se la quitban por nada. Ver al abogado levantarse antes que su mujer por esos sueños candentes que tenia bajo la influencia vampirica era todo un logro.

 **Resignación**

Tuvo que decir adios a Inglaterra y Volver a Transilvania, ¡Pero no! ¡Obstinados como eran decidieron seguirle! ¡Maldita la hora en la que le paso a Mina el don de la telepatia.

 **Cambio de planes**

No lo habían destruido. En cambio Abraham decidio mantenerlo oculto y forzarlo además de admitir su derrota a ser su sirviente. Al parecer la mayoria estuvo de acuerdo con esa descision, todos menos el matrimonio Harker.

 **Nombre**

Ahora que era un esclavo debia de tener alguna identidad que lo identificase Alucard sonaba bien, aunque una que otra vez los cazadores se olvidaban de aquello y lo llamaban por su nombre en el pasado. Menos el,porque aún seguia siendo **Su** Conde.

 **Misión**

Su primera orden había sido destruir a un par de vampiros que estaban aterrorizando Whitby, su amo no podria acompañarlo, en cambio tuvo que ir con él. Ninguno dijo nada mientras se dedicaban a matar a los malditos esos, todo paso sin incidentes entre ellos.

 **Beso**

La adrenalina corria por sus venas, quien diria que matar a estas abominaciones podia ser adictivo, en un arranque inesperado, el joven inglés beso los labios del vampiro, al darse cuenta de su error no dejo de disculparse, Alucard por otro lado disfrutaba del improvisado toque de sus labios.

 **Dúo Dínamico**

Fueron pocas las misiones en donde ambos podian verse y trabajar en equipo, pero las disfrutaban de sobremanera, al terminar de desmembrar vampiros que mejor que ir a la cama con uno.

 **In Fraganti**

Jonathan tuvo la descencia de sonrojarse al haber sido pillado **en** la cama **por** **su esposa** con el hombre que les hizo imposible la vida a ambos cuando en realidad deberia de ser alrevés . Alucard , el muy...estaba tan campante como si nada.

 **Amante**

Sabia que estaba mal, pero no podia dejar de disfrutar esas miradas de furia que Willhemina le lanzaba cada vez que bajaba de la habitación de su marido y en su propia casa pero es que se sentia taaan bien ser amante de Harker, que no cambiaba esto por nada.

 **Madre**

Podia ser vampiro, asesino, hijo de perra y mil insultos más, pero nada lo preparo para ser madre sustituta de un par de gemelos en plena adolescencia luego de que Wilhemina los hubiera abandonado pues ya no soportaba esta situación.

 **Convencer**

Alucard era alguien que no tenia duda de usr sus _**habilidades**_ para convencer a la gente de hacer lo que el quiere. Por eso cuando Quincey y Lucy le pidieron de favor que los ayudara con su padre, pues el queria ser actor y ella matar vampiros no pudo negarse, ¡Y vaya que lo Convencio!

 **Muerte**

Odiaba a los humanos por tener la bendición de simplemente morir cuando el no podía hacerlo, pero cuando el fallecio sintio algo dentro ssuyo terminar con el sentido de su existencia, buscar y destuir se convirtio en su única misión.

 **Único**

Cuando ella intento seducirlo el le respondio que su corazón alguna vez pertenecio a alguien, ella le respondio que el habia muerto, pero para Alucard el seria el único amor de su vida. A partir de ese entonces la relación de Odio/Amor que tenia con Integra paso a ser exclusivamente de amo/sirviente

 **Reencarnación**

"He cruzado óceanos de tiempo para encontrarte" le dice su amor luego de un apasionado beso, Alucard sabe que la frase es demasiado Cliché pero s alma gemela ha vuelto a el, a sus brazos, aún cuando Integra y todo el universo este en su contra van a luchar por seguir juntos.

* * *

 ***Autora se esconde de las metralletas y los tomatazos que le van a mandar***


End file.
